


What We've Been Hiding-Secret Project and More!

by tooqueerforyou



Series: What We've Been Hiding-Secret Project And More! [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Engagement, Fluff, I know they won't actually do this but let me DREAM, M/M, dan is a little shit and phil loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooqueerforyou/pseuds/tooqueerforyou
Summary: A description of a video in which Dan and Phil finally answer long asked questions and reveal the truth.Read on Tumblr! http://too-queer-for-you.tumblr.com/post/163700120520/title-what-weve-been-hiding-secret-project-and





	What We've Been Hiding-Secret Project and More!

“I still can’t believe we’re actually doing this.” Dan said, as he sat down next to Phil, smiling. Phil shrugged back at him. 

“It’s time. But yeah, I understand how you feel.” Phil turned back to the camera after nodding at Dan. “Hey guys! So, there’s something we need to tell you. We’ve been working on it for a long time-” 

“I’m sorry, I think I’m the one who’s done most of the work, actually.” Dan interrupted, glaring at Phil playfully.

“Well, maybe. But it wouldn’t exist without me, so it’s both of us.” Phil said, trying not to get distracted. “Many of you have guessed that we have a secret project in the works, which we do, but we’re going to talk about that later. First, we have something to tell you.” Phil said, his heart fluttering with nerves and excitement.

“I should add, that we’re only doing this because we’re tired of the rumors, and the theories, and the questions-”

“You’re only mad because I was the one with the secret wife, not you.” Phil said smugly. Dan rolled his eyes, and turned back to the camera, before lifting his left hand, a thin ring with black stones clearly visible. Phil was beaming. 

“Yes, for God’s sakes, we’re together, stop asking about it.” Dan said, an air of obviously feigned annoyance and disinterest in his voice. 

“Dan, don’t be mean, open up to them!” Phil said, pushing Dan over. He simply looked at Phil.

“Excuse me, I am Daniel Howell, face of nihilism and disinterest. I don’t open up.” Phil smirked. 

“I’ve got experience that would say otherwise,” He said, tongue sticking out of his teeth as he grinned. Dan opened his mouth in shock.

“Are you-” He stood up. “Are you bloody kidding me? In our coming out video, you’re the one who makes the sex joke? Who have you become, Phil Lester?” He said, dramatically storming out. 

“Dan, come back.” Phil called, knowing he would, looking at the camera knowingly as Dan sat back down. He cleared his throat. “Anyway. We’re finally telling you this upfront because we’re engaged, and we didn’t want to keep having to take on and off our rings, only wear them at home, all that stuff. It’s tiring.”

“Phil, show yours!” Dan prodded, smiling, his fake dramatics faded. Phil raised his left hand to show a ring in a matching style to Dan’s, with turquoise stones.

“I’m sure a lot of you guys are wondering why we’ve kept it secret for this long. And that’s a hard question to answer. I don’t really know how to, honestly.” Phil said, thinking.

“Look, I know a lot of people watching this have been closeted, or maybe you are right now, and you understand. To have this thing, which is actually so fundamental to who you are as a person, but know that there are people out there who aren’t okay with it, it’s scary. And we just weren’t ready. We have been loosening up in the past year or so, being less scared to touch each other, because we didn’t want this to come out of nowhere. And we-we get so many comments and messages from you guys, saying you’re gay, or bi, pan, or ace, or trans, or nonbinary, or a million other things, and that you don’t have anyone you feel like you can tell, that you feel alone, and that we’ve helped you feel less alone. And we realized we could be doing more. And we were ready to do more. We felt sturdy enough in our relationship, in our careers, that we felt it was safe to take the risk. So that’s what we’re doing. And I hope, to any of you out there who might be struggling, that we can help you more. I have been where you are, a teenager struggling with feelings you don’t think you should be having, watching a video of some guy you barely know for hope. I got lucky.” Dan’s inspirational tone changed, to one more urgent. “I got lucky that the guy I was watching messaged me back. I got lucky that he wasn’t someone who wanted to take advantage of me. You hear these stories today of creators taking advantage of their fans when they’re young, and I’m honestly disgusted by it. What I did, going to meet this guy who was five years older than me that I met on the internet? That was stupid. I lied to my parents about where I was going, and it was stupid, because you don’t know what might happen. Please, be careful.” As Dan was speaking, Phil had turned towards him and place a comforting hand on his back, nodding, then turned back to the camera, clearing his throat.

“So. There’s that sorted. Onto the secret project! The one other than the wedding, I mean.” Phil said, smiling.

“That’s the one that I’ve done significantly more work on, by the way.” Dan added, a lighter tone to his voice now. 

“Hush. A lot of you have noticed that we recently followed Faraz Osman on twitter, a documentary director. Yes, there is going to be a documentary. But it’s not going to be following us around for a tour or anything. See, doing what we do, there’s been a lot of footage and photos over the years that you guys have never seen, because they revealed too much. As far back as 2009. We saved them, because they’re nice for us to look at, but we’re ready to share it with you now. So we’ve sent all of it to Faraz and his team, along with videos that are actually posted from before we thought about privacy. And they’re putting together a kind of story of Dan and Phil. We’ll tell you stories we’ve never told before, answer questions we’ve never answered. Show what life was really like inside the glass closet.” Dan laughed. 

“Yeah, heart-eyes Howell exists because I’m an awful actor. If we tried to cut it all out, there wouldn’t be any videos. We were never fully hidden.” He said, grinning, before his grin faded. “And I’m specifically going to talk about what happened in 2012. I’ll give more details in the documentary, but I was struggling, and I took it out on a lot of you guys, and that was wrong. And I’m truly sorry. We’re doing this for those of you who have believed in us for years, supported us for years, some from the very beginning. Also to those of you who are newer, because support is support, and we are grateful.” Phil was smiling at him softly, then turned towards the camera.

“Because I know you’re all wondering when you’re going to see this, it’s going to be released at the beginning of next year. It’s not going to be on YouTube Red, it’s not going to be in theatres. We are doing this to thank you for everything. It will be absolutely free, and will go on my channel.” Dan started speaking immediately after. 

“And because I’m the one who did all of the work for it, there will be a wedding video, full of vlogs of preparations, suit fittings, tastings, and the actual ceremony. And that will be on my channel. It’ll be posted the day after the documentary.” 

They looked at each other, love apparent in their eyes, before turning back to the camera, nodding an acknowledgment, and covering the lens with their left hands, rings sparkling as they approach. The screen goes black. A photo of their left hands together, rings matching, appears with a simple caption. 

“Thank You.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once I wrote that summary I had half a mind to erase the whole thing and make them peel off their skin and actually be lizard men. In case you're wondering what my sense of humor is like.


End file.
